


Contagious

by TheSecretFan



Series: Sick Days [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Colds, Coughing, Flu, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, skate fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFan/pseuds/TheSecretFan
Summary: It started with the triplets. Who knew that there would be an epidemic of sorts.





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am again with another sickfic for your entertainment. Granted i can only write these things whenI experience them myself :))) So I'm sick and still coughing but then it inspired me to write this :))

It started with the Nishigori triplets, then Yuuko and Takeshi. No one knew that it would get this bad, who would have thought that 3 little girls could be so contagious. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri and Viktor visited Hasetsu after winning Gold in Four Continents and Worlds, they planned on staying for a week and fly back to Russia to take a month long break to recuperate and possibly make new programs for the next season. 

 

The two walked in Yu-topia lugging their bags through the front door, just to be greeted by Hiroko and Mari.

"Hey you two!"

"Welcome home boys!" 

"Hi Mari, Hello Mama!" Viktor said with a giant wave.

"Oneesan, Okasan!" Yuuri said with a smile 

 

Mari then grabbed some of the bags and helped the two inside. 

"Viktor's old room is all made up, we can put all your stuff in Yuuri's old room." Mari said as she was walking away with 2 bags in tow. 

"Thank you!" the two said simultaneously. 

Hiroko then ushered the couple to the dinning area where she could feed them. She brought out 2 bowls of hot soup and some katsudon. 

"Congratulations on your golds! Now eat up!" she set down the tray of food in front of them.

"Kaasan... why the soup? Its really hot out today and you only make this when someone is sick." Yuuri asked as he eyed the soup, the soup that she only makes when someone is sick.

"Oh the Nishigori triplets got the flu last week and now Yuuko and Takeshi caught it too. Better to be safe dear." she said as she was walking to the kitchen. 

 

They eyed each other knowing what the other was thinking 

_We should go and visit them._

 

~~~

After they ate, they grabbed their souvenirs for the Nishigori family and went towards Ice Castle. 

Yuuko was in the rental booth as always, although now she was wearing a face mask. 

"Hi Yuuko, how are you guys doing?" Yuuri asked.

"Much better but of course this is all precautionary for the visitors" she said pointing to the mask on her face.

Viktor handed her a paper bag full of goodies from the places they went to for competition.

"Thanks guys but you didn't have to." 

"No worries. Where's the girls?" Viktor asked looking around. 

"Oh they're on the ice. Here maybe you wanna join them?" she places their spare skates on the counter. 

"Sure." they said beaming. 

 

~ 1 week later in Russia ~

Yuuri was in the supermarket looking for some veggies, chicken, beef and potatoes. When he got a text message

 

Little tiger : Katsudon! You still cooking tonight? What can Ota and I bring? 

Me: Maybe a dessert of sorts? 

Little tiger : Gotcha! See you at 7.

 

Once Yuuri got home he placed everything on the kitchen counter. 

"Viktor are you home?" he bellowed in their 2 floor loft.

"Coming down love!" he called out in a raspy voice.

Viktor was coming down the stairs while Yuuri was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. 

He was preparing some steak, mash potatoes and veggie soup. Viktor started coughing a few days ago. It seemed like he got sick from the triplets, at least it wasn't as bad as they had it. 

"Vitya could you set the table? I need to butter the mash while the steak is cooling." he said over his shoulder.

"Sure. What time are the 2 coming over?" he asked as he was placing wine glasses and sake cups on the table. 

Just then the doorbell rang. 

"I guess that answers my question." the silver haired Russian said as he walked towards the door. 

Yuri and Otabek walks in with 2 duffel bags, a plastic bag with a tub of ice cream and a paper bag of cupcakes. 

"Hey you two! Dinner will be ready in 10. Leave your bags in your room and wash up." Yuuri called out as he was mashing the potatoes. 

 

~~~

Yuri and Otabek were officially together and living together with Yuuri and Viktor when they're in Russia. It was just more convenient for everyone. Everyone shares rent costs and if someone has a competition in Russia they didn't have to stay in a hotel. They also travel so much for competition and they move from place to place, Yuri and Otabek moves around St.Petersburg, Moscow and Kazakhstan while Yuuri and Viktor moves around Russia and Japan. 

Yuri and Otabek goes into their room to leave their bags, as soon as the bags dropped, Otabek plops down on the bed.

"Beka you ok?" Yuri asked while walking to the closet to put away some things.

"Mmmmnnnnn" Otabek groaned into the mattress.

"That's such a non answer Beka." Yuri chuckles as he approached the bed. 

Yuri hold a hand to Otabek's forehead. It was warmer than usual. 

"Let me get your temperature, you feel warm." he said as he got a thermometer from the medicine cabinet.

"How's the cold?" Otabek asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Not a cold. It's just allergies. Now open." Yuri said holding out the thermometer.

_38.0_

"You have a fever. Do you wanna eat or sleep?" Yuri asked as he put the thermometer on the bedside table. 

"I'll eat with you guys then shower and sleep." he replied.

"You sure? I mean Katsu.. Yuuri and Viktor wouldn't mind if you just ate here and rested." 

"No I'm sure."

 

"Yura, Ota! Dinner!" Yuuri hollered. 

"Here we go." Yuri said as he helped Otabek off the bed. 

 

~~~

 

Dinner was delicious as always, Yuri and Otabek were sitting beside each other while Viktor and Yuuri were on the other side. 

Towards the end of dinner Otabek wasn't eating or conversing as much, Yuri was blowing his nose every so often while Viktor was coughing up a storm.

"Ok, no dessert. Everyone shower, and get to bed. I'm going to clean up and make some tea." Yuuri said sternly. 

Everyone knew what this voice meant. Mama Yuuri Katsuki is in the building. 

One by one they stood up and placed their plates in the sink and went to shower and change. No one dared to defy Yuuri when he used that tone with them.

 

 _"Mama Yuuri is in the house."_ Otabek whispered to Yuri's ear.

 _"Yeah... we should go and get ready for bed."_  

 

~~~

Viktor went up the stairs to go into the master's bedroom while the two went into their room down in the first floor. 

Yuuri washed the dishes, had a kettle on and cleaned up the dinning table. 

After 30 minutes everyone was in their beds, Yuuri was holding a tray of cups, a thermos, tea, honey and milk. He also had a thermometer in his pocket.

 

Yuuri went to the 2 first. He melted at what he saw in the bedroom, Yuri was propped up on pillows with his phone while Otabek was on his chest reading a book.

"Ok you two, how are you feeling and tell me honestly." he said as he put the tray on the nearest table. 

"Ota has a fever I checked before dinner, but he wanted to eat with all of us. I started having a runny nose the other day. I think it's allergies." Yuri said.

"Ok. Yura, take your temp with the thermometer and I will take Beka's with this." Yuuri held up his thermometer. 

 

 _38.0_ and  _37.8_ Otabek has a high enough fever for Yuuri to worry while Yuri has a low grade fever but still has to be medicated to prevent it from getting worse. 

 

"I order you guys to stay in bed. I'll check on you guys later." Yuuri said as he placed a cold damp cloth on their foreheads and set 2 cups of tea on each bedside table. 

"I'll be back with some fever reducers and something for your cold. Drink your tea and keep warm." he said as he switched off the lights and closed the door, leaving just a crack open. 

"Thank you Yuuri." Otabek managed to say.

"Yeah thanks." yuri said as he nuzzled closer to Otabek. 

 

 ~~~

 "How are they?" Viktor asked in a small voice. 

"Both have fevers. From experience Yura will be bedridden for the next 3 days, Otabek will be fine in 2. While you should rest your voice and drink your tea. Knowing you; you'll get nauseous in the middle of the night and you'll lose your voice by tom and will want me to cuddle you for the duration of your sickness. But I do have to take care of the other 2 downstairs too." he said with a knowing smile. 

"Can I help in any way?" Viktor asked as he coughed. 

"Just get better, and I'm thinking of moving to the downstairs bedroom beside Yura and Beka so I can take better care of all of you." Yuuri said as he was getting pills from his drawer. Only Yuuri has this much meds in the house. He was always the one who takes precaution on everything, it does help that he graduated nursing and is a registered nurse in Detroit. 

"Ok, love let's move downstairs. Let me just grab some pillows and a blanket." Viktor said grabbing their pillows in one arm and a comforter in the other.

"Thanks Vitya. I'll meet you downstairs, I just have to get some supplies." he said rummaging through his medical supplies.

 

~~~

Yuuri finally walked down the stairs with a small medical bag in hand, filled with pills, thermometers, alcohol, and face masks. He went into the spare room, and Viktor was already asleep in bed. He held his forehead to check for a fever and so far nothing. He grabbed a trash bin lined with a plastic bag and placed it on Viktor's side of the bed in case he feels the need to throw up. 

Yuuri tucks Viktor in and kisses him on the forehead. 

"Good night Vitya." he whispered.

Yuuri left the room and prepared some pills for the 2 young fevered skaters.

He prepared 3 small carafes of water, 3 glases and 3 small plates to put the medicine on the side tables. 

 _This is going to be a long night._ Yuuri thought to himself. 

 

~~~

Yuuri went into Yuri and Ota's room, they were all snuggled together.

 _Awwww they're so cute_ he thought to himself as he set down some fever reducers beside Otabek and some cold medicine for Yuri. 

He shook Yuri "Yuri... Yuri... come on wake up, take some cold medicine and go back to sleep." Yuri shifted and sat up.

"Ok thanks Yuuri." he said as he got the tablet and the glass of water from Yuuri's hands.

After Yuri drank his meds, he went over to Otabek and checked his temperature again. 38.5. 

"Ota, come... do you think you can manage to take some pills?" He asked as he wiped with sweat off of Otabek's forehead.

All Otabek could do was shake his head, not even opening his eyes. 

"Ok, here." Yuuri held out a small cup with fever reducers in syrup form. 

When they were both settled, Yuuri placed a cold rag on each of them and went to his room to get some sleep. 

 

~ The Next Morning ~

Yuuri's alarm went off at 8am. He checked on his husband beside him, no fever still, no vomit in the trash. All's good with him at least. He then ran a hand through his hair trying to fix some of the bed head. He wore his slippers and padded over to Yuri and Otabek's room. 

He took their temperatures again.

Yuri's fever rose to 38.0 while Otabek's fell to a 37.9.

Yuri finished a whole box of tissues and is flushed red on the cheeks. He needs more fluids and fever reducers. He wrote on a piece of paper and prepared fever reducer syrup for the two of them. 

 

 _Tiger and Bear_ (terms of endearment that Yuuri and Viktor uses for Yuri and Otabek)

_Have some water then come out for breakfast._

_Don't shower yet._

_~Yuuri_

 

Yuuri went and made some rice porridge with ginger, and chicken. Just as he was ladling the porridge into 4 bowls, Viktor, Yuri and Otabek came out of their rooms.

"How are you all feeling?" Yuuri asked as he was preparing some hot tea with lemon and honey for them. 

Viktor tried to speak but to no avail. He had no voice. All he could do was hold a hand to his throat and make a sad face. 

"I know Vitya, you have no voice. Does it hurt?"

He nodded with a grimace. 

"How about you two?" he asked

"Head hurts and congested." Yuri said as he blew his nose.

"Cold and my head is pounding" Otabek said as he held on the jacket he was wearing.

"Ok little tiger and little bear have something to eat and I'll tuck you into bed ok?"

"Not hungry" Otabek said as he put his head down on the table.

"Ota you have to eat something ok? Just have a few spoons of porridge and some tea. I promise i'll take care of you."

"Can we stay out here to watch some TV after breakfast?" Yuri asked as he spooned some porridge. 

Viktor cleared his throat and just nodded. 

"Ok, eat, drink your meds and I'll fix up the living room with futons, pillows and blankets" Yuuri said with a smile. How can he say no to 3 sick people he cared so much about? 

While the 3 had a slow quiet breakfast, Yuuri got to work on making the living area a common sleeping area with 2 big futons, pillows and blankets from their respective rooms. He also had 2 bed trays on the side of the futons for easy to reach supplies. 

When he was done, he went back to the table to join the 3. 

"Why don't you all drink your medicine and brush your teeth. Don't shower Yuri and Ota, we don't want your fever to spike. Vitya go have a half bath, don't wet your hair I don't want you to get a fever either." Yuuri said as he was cleaning up. 

 

~~~

Once they were all settled in the living room, Yuuri brought in 2 small tubs of water and some wash cloths and towels. 

"Yuuri what are you going to do with that?" Otabek asked. 

"Sponge bath for you and Yuri." he said as he set down his supplies.

"No way Yuuri, i can just go to the shower." Otabek said standing. But once he stood he swayed and Yuuri was just there to catch him.

"Umm hmmm, Otabek you can barely stand right now I don't want you to pass out in the shower. Plus this isn't the first time I've done this." he said as he helped Otabek back down.

 ~~~

Yuri was already alseep curled up against Viktor who was writing something on a pad. 

_Just let him do it Beks. Yuri would say the same if he were awake. It how he shows how much he cares :)_

Otabek sighs and nods. 

"Ok Beka, just lie back down and rest. I'll do Yuri first so you know what happens." 

Yuuri gets started on wiping Yuri down with a wet washcloth and drying him off with a towel. Yuri didn't flinch or complain he actually sighed in relief, he needed the cool washcloth against his skin, even in his sleep his body knew what was good for him. 

By the time Yuuri was done, Otabek fell asleep. He then wiped him down and placed the washcloths and tub in the bathroom, then sat beside Viktor. 

"How are you feeling Vitya?"

_Sore all over... throat doesnt hurt but it feels iritated._

Yuuri got some cough syrup to alleviate the iritation in Viktor's throat, and he brought his hand to the side of Viktor's cheek to lean him against his shoulder to rest. 

 _I love you._ Viktor wrote on his pad. 

"I love you too. Now try to rest, I'll look for something to watch hmm?" He asked smiling down at his husband.  

All Viktor did was nod, as he got comfy in his husband's side. 

 

~~~

 

The next day was the same routine, light meals, medicine, sponge baths, and cuddling. 

 

~ 2 days later ~

Yuri and Otabek's fever finally broke and they had their appetites back. Viktor got a slight fever the day before and threw up once from coughing so much. But all in all everyone was feeling much better thanks to Yuuri. Although they all decided to stay in the living room to sleep and relax, since they were comfortable and even though Yuri didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed the comapnt of everyone and being doted upon by Yuuri. 

Yuuri was still bringing them food and checking on them, just to make sure they don't relapse into a fever. 

Yuuri had a just put down a tray of 3 ramen bowls on the table. When he abruptly stood up and bolted to the bathroom. The 3 of them looked to each other and surprisingly Yuri was the one who stood up first and ran after Yuuri. 

"Yuuri are you ok?" He asked through the bathroom door. 

There was no answer and then he heard retching behind the door. 

"Yuuri I'm coming in." He said adamantly. 

When he opened the door he was shocked to see that Yuuri was slumped over the toilet bowl spewing the contents of his stomach. Yuri sighed and rubbed his back in comfort. 

"You ok? Let's get you up." He said as the older finished throwing up. 

As Yuuri was trying to stand,  he felt his knees go weak. The last he heard was Yuri screaming 

"VIKTOR! BEKA! COME OVER HERE QUICK!" 

 Viktor and Otabek were sitting in the living room, chatting about how it was cute that Yuri cared so much for Yuuri even though he didn't show it much or admit it even. They were chuckling until they heard Yuri call out to them. 

"Yuri what's wrong?" Otabek asked rushing towards the bathroom.  

"Tigier is Yura ok?" Viktor called out behind Otabek. 

When they got to the bathroom they didn't know what to think. As they drank in the sight, Yuri kneeling on th floor holding up an unconscious Yuuri. 

Viktor was the first one to move. 

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Come on wake up!" He was frantic. While tapping Yuuri's cheek. He was burning up, you could feel the heat radiating from his unconscious body. 

"Otabek, make space on the futon. Yuri, get the wash basin, fill it with water and some ice, get some wash cloths too. Bring it to the living room. Yuuri's sick." He said as he picked up his husband in his arms and carried him out to the living room. 

 

~~~

Yuuri finally opened his eyes once he was laid down on on the futons. 

"Vit...Vitya?" 

"Yuuri thank god. You passed out in the bathroom. You're running a fever of 39.0."

"Its our turn to take care of you." Yuri said as he approached with a wash basin of water and ice. 

Viktor got the wash cloths and wet them in the basin. 

Otabek brought  the fever reducers, a change of clothes for Yuuri and a trash bin with a plastic bag in case he needs to vomit. 

"Sorry about this." Yuuri croaked. 

"Don't worry about it Yuuri. Its our turn to take care of you" Otabek said with a smile. 

"I'll always take care of you my love" Viktor said while wiping him down. 

"I love you guys." Yuuri sighed as he fell asleep. 

The trio just looked to each other and smiled down at the sick man in between them. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
